drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
2.1 Economy
GP = gold piece SP = silver piece 1 gp = 10 sp Equipment One-handed weapon or shield: 10 gp Two-handed or reach weapon: 20 gp Projectile weapon: 20 gp Heavy throwing weapon: 2 gp Arrow, bolt or light throwing weapon: 1 sp Light armour: 20 gp Medium armour: 60 gp Heavy armour: 100 gp Adventuring gear Backpack: 1 gp Other portable containers, such as belt pouches, have the same cost. Bag of caltrops: 1 gp One bag of caltrops can cover a single square when spread out. A creature entering a square with caltrops must pass a DC 20 agility check, or take 1 damage and have their speed halved until they take a full-round action to get the caltrops out. If nothing damages them, the caltrops are recoverable after use. Chain: 1 gp per meter This iron chain is thick enough to be strong, but thin enough to be portable. It can be broken by dealing 10 slashing or blunt damage to it. Flask of oil: 5 sp This pint of oil can fuel a lantern for 6 hours. One flask can cover a single square if splashed on the ground. When lit, the puddle will burn for 1 minute (10 rounds), dealing 5 fire damage to any creature that enters or starts its turn inside the square. Flint and steel: 5 sp This item can be used to light things. It takes an action to light a torch, lantern or something else highly flammable. It takes 1 minute to light a campfire. Holy water: 10 gp A flask of holy water can be used against undead creatures as a thrown weapon that ignores armour (but not shields). On hit, the flask is destroyed and the target takes 3 damage and is dazed for one round. Lantern: 5 gp A lit lantern casts light in a 10 square radius. It can burn for 6 hours on one flask of oil. It takes an action to light or extinguish. Pickaxe, shovel or hatchet: 1 gp Simple gathering tools. These are not made for combat and count as improvised weapons, even the hatchet. Rations (1 day): 5 sp This dried food is not very luxurious, but easily portable and will keep you fed for a day. Rope: 1 sp per meter This tough rope can withstand quite a lot of weight, but can be cut by dealing 3 slashing damage to it. Thieves’ tools: 20 gp This set of tools contains lock picks, pliers and other precision tools used for picking locks and disarming mechanisms. Trying to do these things without a set of thieves’ tools causes disadvantage on the check. Torch: 1 sp A lit torch casts light in a 6 square radius for 1 hour before burning out. Mounts Horse: 100 gp Stats are listed below. Riding gear and saddle bags are included in the cost. If every party member is riding a horse, your long-distance travel speed is doubled. Horses that are not combat trained are terrified of combat: they won’t approach creatures they perceive as a threat and will flee when attacked. (Combat-trained horses are unavailable until I decide to implement mounted combat.) A camel can be bought for the same price, and is functionally identical to a horse. Horse Large animal (2x2 space, 1 reach) |Str: 6 |Dex: 2 |Agi: 2 |Con: 6 |Int: 0 |HP: 34 |Def: 12 |Spd: 12 Animal instincts: a horse’s int is treated as 4 for the sake of initiative and perception Bite or kick: +2, 6 dmg Mule: 30 gp Mules have the same stats as a horse, except their speed is 8. Their main purpose is not speed but carrying heavy loads. Riding gear and saddle bags are included in the cost. Like horses, they won’t approach creatures they perceive as a threat and will flee when attacked. Category:All Category:2.0